


Тактильный маньяк

by SarangSatan



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarangSatan/pseuds/SarangSatan
Summary: Дону так любит трогать одногруппников. А всем ли это нравится?
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Lee Howon | Hoya
Kudos: 1





	Тактильный маньяк

Каждый раз.  
Каждый чёртов раз Дону невинно улыбается, подходит к одному из одногруппников, обнимает его. И непонятно, как каждый этот раз его крупные ладони спускаются ниже спины обнимающего. Это может быть Ухён, Сонджон, Мёнсу — без разницы. Всем не то что бы всё равно, они привыкли, что Дону — тактильный маньяк. Одногруппники помнят, как тот, выбирая лимоны, трогает все, проводит по ним пальцами, как он, листая книгу, поглаживает уголки переплёта, как постоянно теребит наушники своего плеера, а потом сокрушается, что они снова пришли в негодность. Так же и с людьми: Дону просто необходимо их ощущать под пальцами и ладонями своих рук, трогать, поглаживать, щипать. Иногда ещё и кусать, но ребята расценивают это как знак уж слишком большой привязанности. Это его способ принимать мир и выражать свои эмоции по этому поводу.  
Одногруппники все уже давно привыкли.

Все. Кроме Хои.  
Ховон больше всего попадал под руки рэперу. На интервью Дону оглаживает большим пальцем линию его подбородка, на концертах сжимает пальцами его сильные плечи, на шоу переплетает с ним пальцы и половину времени держит его за руку, словно боится потеряться, хотя среди своих одногруппников теряться негде. Он доверяет Хое как никому, и танцору это льстит, он рад быть для того хорошим другом и человеком, который сможет поддержать.

Но вот Дону подходит, тянет руки навстречу Ховону, и тот невольно сглатывает, зная, чем это кончится. Рэпер обнимает Хою, прижимаясь ладонями к его спине, а тот теряется, когда ощущает, как чужие руки расслабляются и сползают вниз, к пояснице и ниже. И Хоя понимает, что Дону делает это не под тяжестью своих рук, совсем нет. Дону делает это намеренно, потому что случайно так поглаживать зад, удовлетворённо растопыривая пальцы и слегка надавливая, не получится никак.  
Ховон обнимает Дону за плечи, искренне надеясь, что тот отпустит его восвояси, потому что танцору уже становится жарко и во рту пересыхает от этого странного покалывания под чужими пальцами. Но рэпер поджимает в улыбке губы и, заглядывая в глаза одногруппнику, проходится ладонями по ягодицам снова, слегка царапая ногтями светлую ткань брюк, а потом выскальзывает из объятий, отправляясь дальше развлекать тысячи Инспиритов, находящихся у сцены. А Хоя остаётся какое-то время на месте, пытаясь собрать своё самообладание и унимая жар, оставленный одногруппником на коже. Дону только поглаживает, но Ховону кажется, что его прилюдно раздели и изнасиловали до искр и расходящихся тёмных пятен в глазах, и под слоями тональной основы и пудры он пылает от стыда, не понимая, противна ему эта пытка или она ему нравится.

Хое нужно примерно две минуты, чтобы унять нарастающее в себе напряжение. Пока он приходит в себя, остальные разговаривают с фанатами, и в какой-то момент рэпер наклоняется над краем сцены, кидая «сердечки» фансайт-нунам. Ховон про себя очень жалеет, что не может подойти и дать пинка этому придурку. Падать со сцены не высоко, стафф поднимет его на сцену, а Хоя и его нервы будут отмщены. От этих мыслей он окончательно приходит в себя, снова растягивая губы в клыкастой улыбке, и подходя к остальным одногруппникам на край сцены, боковым зрением замечает, как неотрывно на него смотрит Дону. Даже этот взгляд у него осязаемый, и Хоя моментально ретируется, вставая так, что между ним и рэпером теперь есть Сонёль. Какая-никакая, а защита.

Им с Дону надо поговорить, думает Хоя, уходя со сцены, только как это сделать.  
Мимо задумавшегося Ховона вперёд по коридору проходит рэпер и шлёпает по его многострадальному заду. Не сильно, но танцор аж закусывает губы, сдерживая предательский вздох, а затем провожает озлобленным взглядом смеющегося парня. Тот, прикрывая рот, моментально скрывается за одной из дверей, чем вызывает у танцора внутреннюю истерику.

Одногруппники давно привыкли к Дону. Все, кроме, конечно же, многострадального Хои.


End file.
